User blog:Groovy1960/TV show review :)
Hey there! This is going to be a review of an old TV show that used to be pretty popular, and it still is in a way. I mean, I think I've only seen it on TV once like in the middle of the night.... and it was just one episode that was shown but XD it is still popular among the people who remember/grew up with it. The TV show I am speaking of is 'Who's The Boss?' which ran from September 20, 1984 to April 25, 1992. A widower named Tony Micelli and his daughter Sam move out of Brooklyn New York to Connecticut. Tony applies for a job as a housekeeper to a lady named Mona Robinson who is the mother of a businesswoman, Angela Bower. Mona does not mention that the potential housekeeper is a man, making Angela reluctant in hiring him. But they eventually wear her down, and she hires him. Tony & Sam move in, and they are all thrown together as a family. Sam becomes friends with Angela's eight year old son, Jonathan. And Tony and Angela build a close friendship and eventually, they fall in love. Tony is an energetic, fun-loving italian who cares deeply for his young daughter. He is always trying to find ways to make things better or cheer someone up, and he will go to great lengths to protect someone he cares about. Angela is a conservative and sometimes uptight woman who runs a large business. Although she tries to play things safe most of the time, she has her moments of just letting loose, having fun and being silly, especially when she is around Tony. Mona is a spunky lady with a wild personality, and she often speaks very bluntly about things. but at the end of the day, she cares a great deal about the people around her. Sam is a conniving and sneaky tomboy. She sometimes gets herself into trouble, but at the end of the day, she just wants to have fun. And Jonathan.... well, there isn't that much to say about him. Except that he likes to follow Sam's lead in a lot of things, but overall he is just a sweet little boy who actually has some pretty funny things to say a lot of times. So, I don't remember exactly why I got into this show. Although I am sure my mom is the one who introduced me to it. I think I just found the plot interesting and so I ordered season one from the library about..... I want to say four years ago maybe? I couldn't say when exactly. But I remember after just the first episode, I really liked it. And by the end of the season, I was hooked. So now years later I finally got that full first season on DVD. And watching it again recently I remember exactly why I liked it so much in the first place. It is an entertaining, interesting and simple show with lots of meaning and heart, and also lots of good humor. Yes, there are some innuendos, but it isn't anything too intense. Still a lot more family friendly than a lot of shows that are out these days. Unfortunately, The complete first season was released in 2004, and due to poor sales, it doesn't look like they will be releasing any more seasons of this wonderful series. But despite that, From what I have seen this show is a true gem that a great deal of people have probably forgotton about. And it has become one of my personal favorites. I hope this review was helpful or interesting to you. Perhaps you have been looking for something different to watch and you don't mind outdated TV shows (They are my addiction XD) I highly recommend this show. If you love comedy, family related drama or budding romances, I think you might just love this series. Thanks so much for reading and let me know your thoughts in the comments. Have you ever heard of this show? does it interest you at all? Please share :) ~Swift Category:Blog posts